Un étudiant et un gigolo
by mudnoux
Summary: Envy s'est fait plaquer et prend une cuite dans un Night Club Gay...ed/vy OOC
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Un étudiant et un gigolo

**Auteur:** Nounoux (-_-" j'aime pas ce surnom)

**Disclaimer:** personne ne m'appartient sauf l'étudiant gay

**Résumé:** Envy s'est fait plaquer et se prend une cuite dans un Night Club Gay

**Note:** Il y aura plusieurs chapitres

* * *

** Prologue:**

Il avait couché avec ce blondinet aux yeux dorés dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom: il l'avait repéré (ou plutôt c'était lui qui s'était fait repéré) dans un Night Club, plutôt mal frequenté, se déhanchant comme un beau diable sur la barre métalique au centre de la piste tout en lançant des regards langoureux à ses fans, jusquà que celui tombe dans celui d'Envy... Après cette fusion du regard qui sembla durée un éternité, ils se retrouvaient dans une chambre, l'exitation à son comble...

Mais maintenant, il y pensait et y repensait, ça lui faisait mal, mal de savoir ce catin vendre son corps alors qu'il voulait tellement le posséder...


	2. 1:Le souvenir de cette nuit torride

**Titre:** Un étudiant et un gigolo

**Auteur:** Nounoux (-_-" j'aime pas ce surnom)

**Disclaimer:** personne ne m'appartient sauf l'étudiant gay (qui s'appelle Erwan)

**Couple:** je suppose que vous avez deviné

**Résumé:** Envy s'est fait plaquer et se prend une cuite dans un Night Club Gay

**Note:** Il y aura plusieurs chapitres et du OOC ou pas: on connait pas les persos dans leurs intimités...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Le souvenir de cette nuit torride

Il se retrouva devant une feuille rempli de questions aux quelles il doit donner les réponses, comme un examen quoi… La bonne blague, ça n'avait rien d'un examen et Envy le savait : c'était un concours, concours qu'il devait à tout prix réussir si il voulait passer son DIU psychiatrie criminelle et médico-légale et pouvoir exercer son travail sur des meurtriers, des psychopathes, des pédophiles etc... Le rêve! Mais avant ça il devait passer les préinscriptions (des éliminatoires comme si on allait accepter n'importe qui), il avait tellement bossé pour ce jour que les descriptions de comportement, les dates des lois mise en place pour la confidentialité médicale et autres s'écrivaient seules du bout de son stylo…

Envy sortit de la salle où il y avait passé quatre heures, le cerveau complètement vidé et y a de quoi, il alla rejoindre ses amis sur le campus où il s'alluma une cigarette qu'il savoura :

-Yo ! Envy, tu viens ce soir ? lui envoya son camarade de chambré.

-Où ça ? demanda-t-il en tirant doucement sur sa clope.

-Au Night Club, pardi, y a…

Il le coupa « Non, sans moi » il partit sans dire un mot de plus en direction du parc où il aimait se retrouver avec ex-future fiancée…

« Le Night Club, quelle connerie » Une fois ça lui suffit : ce jour-là (ou plutôt ce soir-là) pour fêter l'anniversaire de Erwan (son camarade de chambre) ses amis décidèrent de l'emmener dans une boîte où l'homophobie y est interdite, même si Envy n'est pas très frétillant de ce genre d'ambiance-là, il se prêta au jeu sans avoir se qu'il allait lui arriver :

[Début du flashback]

Après avoir bu au moins cinq verres de TVG (Tequila, Vodka, Gin) cul-sec, je sentis que l'alcool en moi commença à faire effet mais je restais quand même lucide enfin je crois, parce que mâter un mec en train de se défouler sur une barre tel une stripteaseuse alors qu'on est hétéro, c'est strange…

« Il est mignon ce p'tit, j'en ferai bien mon quatre heure » lança Erwan à moitié pété avant de siffler.

Le danseur se tourna vers nous et plongea son regard dans le mien, il naquit sur son visage un sourire pervers et s'avança, malgré les plaintes de ses fans, vers notre groupe : il se mit à cheval sur moi

« T'es nouveau, toi, hein ? » Je n'osais répondre, il me caressa la nuque puis le cou et continua de descendre vers mon torse, « Et si on jouait tous les deux ? » Je voulais refuser mais avant que je ne dise quoique se soit il m'entraîna vers sa « couchette » et ferma la porte.

« Je ne suis pas gay, mon p'tit gars » et me dirigea vers la porte, manque de pot il était devant :

« Je sais ça, mais ton regard en dit long… »

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ? » J'arquai le sourcil, bah alors laisse-moi sortir espèce de stroumf !

« Tu veux t'éclater ça se voit ! C'est là que j'interviens, laisse-toi faire, tu vas voir, je suis doué. »

Il s'exécuta, il s'approcha de moi, c'est vrai je veux m'éclater… Mais pas avec un homme ! Je reculai, encore une fois manque de pot : le lit est juste derrière, il me poussa.

Je devrai prendre en considération ce petit détail (le lit): peut-être que se taper un mec s'est pas si mal, de plus il ressemble à une fille alors pourquoi pas, de toute façon : « on peut savoir tant qu'on n'a pas essayé.» Je me laissais faire : il déboutonna soigneusement les boutons de mon fûte (ben ouais c'est chiant les braguettes surtout quand Popaul se prend dedans…). A ma grande surprise et aussi celle de mon partenaire, j'étais en érection…

« Ho ! Le grand garçon ! » Dit-il plus ou moins amusé. Ha ça va hein ! C'est à cause de l'alcool !

Je crois que j'étais un peu crispé parce qu'il m'embrassa sur la joue en me disant de me détendre et ajoutant « désolé mais je n'embrasse jamais sur la bouche », très intéressant, je ne vois pas le rapport…

« Ahan » il venait d'empoigner fermement mon sexe et faisait des va-et-vient avec tout en me suçant le téton : je pensais pas y être sensible, c'est étrange comme sensation… Je sentais sa langue parcourir chaque centimètre de mon corps, faisant le tour de mon nombril, toujours en train de branler ma verge mais cette fois, il accéléra la cadence.

« Phss …Gn… » Il continua : seulement sa bouche rejoignit sa main, il sortit sa langue et titilla mon gland jusqu'à qu'il enfonce mon sexe dans sa gorge, pompant doucement puis plus vite « Ahan…Ku…Ha… » Je n'arrivais plus contenir mes cris, d'ailleurs lui aussi avait le souffle haletant, je pense qu'il était en train de s'exister tout seul, je lui lançai un « viens par là » et nous voilà en position 69 c'est là que je commençai à lui faire une fellation… Je crois qu'il aimait : vu les cris qu'ils nous poussent, c'est d'un agréable de savoir qu'on peut donner du plaisir à quelqu'un…

Il s'arrêta, il revint vers mon visage et d'un sourire, prit mes doigts et les portai à sa bouche, les humidifia et d'un geste gracieux les emmenai vers sa croupe. Bien que je n'ai jamais fait de sodomie de ma vie, les films pornos, que je regardais plus jeune, m'en ont appris long sur la chose encore mieux que mes cours sur l'anatomie humaine… Je glissai un doigt puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième et faisait des va-et-vient accélérant aux cris du blond qui se prononcés de plus en plus…Je ralentis et le vis les joues rouges sous l'excitation que je lui procurais, sans perdre une seconde il remonta pour pouvoir mieux s'empaler délicatement sur mon membre et reprit les va-et-vient, je le lassai faire :

« Au…Humm…Fa…It…Ahan…C'est quoi ton nom? » demanda-t-il difficilement

« En…Ku…Envy » répondis-je aussi durement que mon interlocuteur

« Enchanté… Moi c'est… » Mais avant qu'il puisse me donner son nom, je le sentis éjaculé et moi qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre… Il se retira aussi délicatement qu'il était venu et se blottit contre moi, c'est ainsi que l'on s'en dormait paisiblement.

A mon réveil, il n'était plus là mais il avait laissé un mot pour moi « Envy, merci pour cette nuit, malheureusement ton porte-monnaie y est passé, que veux-tu le bisness c'est le bisness! »

[Fin du flashback]

A ce souvenir Envy sentit rougir, à la fois gêné et furieux : il voulait le revoir, pas pour lui demander de lui rendre son fric mais seulement parce qu'il avait envie de lui…

*A suivre*

M : V-I-O-LENT !

N : Je crois que j'ai un peu trop détaillé le flashback…

Envy : DIU psychiatrie ? C'est quoi c'te merde ?

N : diplôme inter universitaire psychiatrie

M : C'est toi qui dois aller en Psychiatrie Noux

N : Merci *se retourne vers le public* vous en faites pas ce sera rare que je fasse ce genre de « truc »

M et Envy: Pardonnez-le il est fatigué on se moment

*HooHhOo*

N: Ben quoi? Je suis un gars et alors?


	3. 2:Un coucours, un blond et un passé

**Titre:** Un étudiant et un gigolo

**Auteur:** Nounoux (-_-" j'aime pas ce surnom)

**Disclaimer:** personne ne m'appartient sauf l'étudiant gay (qui s'appelle Erwan)

**Couple:** je suppose que vous avez deviné

**Résumé:** Envy s'est fait plaquer et se prend une cuite dans un Night Club Gay

**Note 1:** Il y aura plusieurs chapitres et du OOC ou pas: on connait pas les persos dans leurs intimités...

**Note 2:** Pour Henpuku-kami-sama: moi non plus j'aime pas la position 69 c'est pas confortable ^^

**Note 3:** Merci pour vos reviews et aussi les sorties des chapitres se font par intervalles irréguliers, je m'en excuse la tête par terre d'avance

* * *

**Chapitre 2:** Un coucours, un blond et un passé

« Et donc, après avoir eu vos résultats du Concours de la session… » Envy lisait : «… Les membres du Comité vous affirmons de votre inscription dans notre Faculté de Médicine… »

Il hurla un « HOURRA » avant de se lancer dans un « jeu » où le but est de faire des pirouettes, saltos et autres choses aussi athlétiques qui faisait danser ses cheveux à la coupe assez étrange, il était heureux, il allait faire la formation qu'il avait rêvé plus jeune : dont son père était évidement contre : « ce n'est pas dans les principes de la famille… » Mais il s'en foutait totalement, maintenant plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter…

Envy avait oublié (grâce ou à cause de son stress) son amant d'une nuit et son ex-copine qu'il l'avait plaqué pour «n'être jamais là quand il le faut… » Et attendit avec impatience le jour où il ouvrira les portes de cette Fac qu'il lui apportera un avenir prometteur…

« -Envy !!!!!!

-Erwan…

-Envy !!!

-Er… Merde à la fin, dis-moi ! S'énerva-t-il en le menaçant avec sa fourchette

-D'accord mais alors tu me fais une pipe !!! » lança son « meilleur ami » d'une voix de « folle* ».

Aller ! Toujours ces avances, non-satisfaites d'ailleurs, Envy tiqua :

« -Bon, ok, moi aussi… » répondit Erwan à la fois heureux et frustré

Il sauta sur la table et se mit à danser « Caramelldansen », deux bonnes nouvelles en deux jours : un record !

1 : Il était accepté à la Fac !

2 : Son « meilleur pote » y allait aussi !

Quelle vie fantastique, jamais il se sentit aussi joyeux… Mais la question de son gay le ramena vite sur sa chaise : « alors avec ce blond ? ». C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié cette partie là de sa vie…

« -Ben… »

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. A la fin de ce récit, qui avait laissé un goût plutôt amer dans le cerveau du « palmier », son interlocuteur envoya:

« Tu couches avec le premier qui te monte dessus, mais moi je peux toujours m'épiler les jambes ! »Avant de s'en aller en courant… Envy sourit de manière perverse : il était sûr que son « pote » allait lui sortir ça…

Dans toute cette agitation : les étudiants, qui partagés le même self qu'eux, s'étaient mis à chuchoter des : « il a trompé ? Envy-chou est gay ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il danse bien ! » Il soupira en ramassant les plateaux qui l'avait fait tomber en se jetant sur la table… « Quelles bandes de con ! »

Après être sortit du self, le « palmier » cherchait (sans vraiment chercher) son « ami » disparu, qu'il retrouva sans trop de difficulté assis sur un banc en train de donner des miettes de pain aux pigeons tout en marmonnant :

« -Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps, sale gay ? » hurla Envy.

Les passants se retournaient et chuchotaient des choses que le « palmier » ne comprenait et dont il s'en foutait royalement…

« -Casse-toi, traître ! » envoya Erwan en se levant, près à partir, Envy s'avança rapidement vers lui : « Barre-toi, bordel, me touches pas !!! » il l'attrapa par le poignet, le gay se débattait en vain : c'est vrai que son ami avait beaucoup de force…

- J'espère que tu as pris ton pied au moins…

Il relâcha un peu son étreinte, son « ami » en profita pour lui mettre un revers dans la gueule et le plaqua au sol :

« -Que tu peux être jaloux toi !

-Envy…

-Tu sais c'est lui qui m'a excité, j'y suis pour rien, man.

-C'est vrai que tu es une bite volage, mais quand même je pensais pas que tu te taperais un mec aussi facilement, dit Erwan, toujours plaqué sur le palmier, les sourcils froncés.

-Il ressemblait beaucoup à une fille, et puis ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas envoyé en l'air, avoua Envy, le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est une mauvaise raison que tu donnes : je suis là moi !

- Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à une fille, toi… »

C'est vrai qu'Erwan n'avait du profil d'une jeune fille : il avait à peu près la même taille qu'Envy c'est-à-dire assez grand, les cheveux courts couleur charbon, ses yeux était bleu-vert avec quelques taches noires ici et là et ses lèvres étaient fines et bien dessinées…

« -En plus tu ne m'excites pas un poil, mon gars », rajouta-t-il.

Les deux étudiants se levèrent pour aller se poser sur le banc :

« -Au fait, il t'a dit comment il s'appelait ? demanda Erwan avec curiosité

-Non, enfin il allait me le dire mais bon je m'en fous, ça m'intéresse pas, mentit Envy, mais tu le connais pas toi ?

-Bah, malheureusement non je connais juste son nom de scène…

-Son nom de scène ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

- Le Fullmetal Playboy, annonça-t-il

-Pardon ? » il éclata de rire, Fullmetal Playboy* n'importe quoi, sans qu'il lui demande pour quoi ce surnom Erwan dit :

« -Ben apparemment il fait bander n'importe quel homme… »

Il n'en rajouta pas plus : c'est vrai que ce blondinet avait un charme… Comment dire ? Démoniaque ? Ouai c'était ça et Envy avait pu gouter à ce corps aussi exquis qu'un meurtre cruel et sans pitié… Soudain Envy devint nostalgique : il s'était souvenu de son passé plus ou moins gore, tuant des touristes visitant son ancien pays… Ses souvenirs virés dans un sadisme auquel il avait du se résilier en sentant la main fraîche et sèche d'Erwan se posée sur son front : « reviens palmier psychopathe c'est pas le moment » sa voix avait complètement changée : à la fois sombre et dur…

« -Excuse Erwan, dit-il, ça fait longtemps de je n'ai pas pensé à ses choses là…

-C'est peut être à cause du garçon, essaye de ne plus y penser tu vas finir par rechuter sinon, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais te venir en aide à ce moment-là, conclut-il en enlevant sa main de son front.

-Ne plus y penser, hein ? » se dit-il à lui-même.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur piaule sans s'adresser un mot, Erwan alla prendre un douche pendant qu'Envy lisait un livre qui se nommait « Paradis sur mesure » d'un écrivain français dénommait Bernard Werber dont il était fan pour son écriture philosophique. Sous les conseils de son camarade de chambre il ne pensait plus au blond ni à ses grand yeux dorés remplis de désirs et sensualité mais réfléchissait surtout à comment s'habiller pour son entrée à la Fac… Son gay sortit de la salle de bain surchauffée, une serviette autour des hanches, et fouilla de son armoire pour y trouver un boxer digne de ce nom et l'enfila sans voir qu'Envy le regardait :

« -On voit ta lune monsieur le gay !

-Et alors ça te plaît pas ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-Pas vraiment non. » Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de prendre possession, à son tour, de la douche.

Le « palmier » revint dans la chambre, quelques quart d'heures plus tart, en short dévoilant son tatouage sur sa cuisse qui était sa fierté durant ces sombres années de lycée.

« -Tu as battu ton record cette fois, lança Erwan de la cuisine d'où une odeur de lasagne s'en dégageait qui attira Envy vers les fourneaux.

-Et toi tu t'es surpassé, dis moi !

-J'aime te faire plaisir mon p'tit palmier d'amour, lui dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

-C'est très généreux de ta part. » C'est vrai qu'il adorait les lasagnes, surtout quand elles étaient faites maison.

Ils mangèrent de bon cœur, ce plat délicieusement préparé avec amour, comme à leurs habitudes les deux jeunes étudiants parlèrent psychiatrie en passant sur le sujet de la tenue à porter le lendemain : Envy avait opté pour un jeans large et un pull en col en V et Erwan un slim gris (qu'il descendrait évidement à mi-cuisses) et un T-shirt moulant, pour pas changer. Après avoir fini leurs assiettes, jusqu'à la dernière miette, le gay mit la vaisselle dans levier avant se jetait dans le lit juste à côté de celui de son palmier d'amour, et tout deux s'endormirent doucement avec la playlist qu'Envy faisait tous les soirs avant d'aller dormir…

*A suivre*

N.D.A:

*Folle: Terme que j'emploie beaucoups pour les gays qui parle comme des femelles en quête de sexe (vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Non? Bah tant pis ^^)

*Fullmetal Playboy: Hahem vraiment désolé pour ce surnom aussi débile que...Débile, mais je voulais à tout prix le mettre XD

* * *

M : En fait il n'est pas du tout OOC Envy ?

N : Tu verras bien *rire sadique*

Envy : Comment ça je dors avec un homo moi ?

Erwan : Depuis quand je fais des lasagnes, moi ?

N : Parce que j'ai décidé ainsi

M : Ca promets…

Le Blond (dont on ne connaît pas le nom) : Fullmetal Playboy ?

N : Ouai j'aime beaucoup XD


End file.
